I See Dead Dead People
by isis.mama
Summary: Lisbette is surrounded by lost souls, who she ignores or she would never get a moment's peace...until she comes upon an ancient spirit she cannot deny. Doesn't quite follow the series. This fic is NOT CANON.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to let y'all know that I WILL be going back to Sookie Stackhouse Wannabe. This story is something I've been thinking about a lot. It'll get the creative juices flowing so that I CAN go back to SSW…hopefully, anyway. This may be a one-shot, not sure yet. I guess it depends if y'all show enough interest…or it keeps nagging at me to write it. Eh, we'll see.

I DON'T OWN TRUE BLOOD OR SVM. IF I DID A FEW THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT. (Sookie would NOT be played by Anna P. Pam's last name would be Ravenscroft and be turned at 19 like she was in the books. Godric would be alive and in many luuuurve scenes.)

Oh yeah, and Happy New Year.

**I SEE DEAD DEAD PEOPLE**

"Lisbette Beauchamp, you've hit snooze four times already! You'll be late for work! Get up!" The step-monster from hell screeches like and banshee. _At least she used my full name this time._

Lisbette opened one eye tentatively, and hit the snooze button again just to stop the incessant beeping. She sits up in the bed with a cross between a groan and a growl. "I'm up!" _Bitch. _

At twenty-one years of age, Lisbette still lived at home and worked at a small coffee shop for minimum wage. This was fine and dandy with her until a year and a half ago when her father remarried. Her mother was only gone three months when her father brought home THE BITCH. Her step-mother had insinuated herself into their lives using her fake boobs and Botox-frozen face. One could never tell if she was smiling or frowning and she looked perpetually surprised. Her southern-fried-peroxide-dyed hair completed the look.

Lisbette's mother was killed by a drunk driver just half a mile from home. She had taken a side street as a short cut instead of staying on the main road she usually took…if only she had stayed on her regular route. Lisbette tried to ignore the fact that her father and step-mother seemed to know one another a little too well from the get-go, but it was hard not to be suspicious of her father and the late nights he worked at the office the last several months of her mother's life.

Lisbette had forty minutes to pull herself together and clock in at work. **Java Joe's **opened at 7 AM for those who craved their caffeine fix of cappuccinos and iced lattes. Luckily it was located only two miles from her home in a suburb of Dallas, TX.

Lisbette took a six-minute shower then dressed in her work uniform which consisted of kakis and hunter green polo with a steaming mug of coffee in the upper left corner.

She quickly applied cover-up trying (unsuccessfully) to hide the dark circles under her eyes, and a little mascara. She ran a wide tooth comb through her long curly hair and attempted to tame the long wheat colored locks with leave in conditioner. She made the mistake of going to work without conditioner in her hair and by her first break her curls resembled the snakes of Medusa.

She arrived to open the shop with five minutes to spare and received a scathing look from a yuppie business man waiting at the door who obviously expected everyone to live according to HIS schedule. She gave him a sickly sweet smile like she did every morning she worked. _Asshole._

As soon as his coffee was brewed and served he decided to switch it up this morning. "I'll have peppermint tea." _Are you serious?_ He ordered black coffee every single morning. He was fucking with her and she knew it.

That's okay; she'd missed her morning joe anyway. She just had to add a little cream and sugar and she'd drink it her damn self.

She quickly prepared his girly peppermint tea and served it with a smile, and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out the door.

This did not bode well for the double shift she had stupidly agreed to work. What a way to start the day. At least here she could get some relative peace and quiet. The building was only a few years old so it had no unwanted 'residents'.

Even at home she got no respite from the lost souls she'd been able to see and hear as long as she could remember. They kept her awake at night with their incessant whispered chatter, hence the dark circles under her eyes.

Not everyone lingered after they died. She was sad and happy that her mother had obviously 'moved on' after her death. Lisbette did not know where the spirits went after dying, but she like to think her mother had serenely walked into a bright warm light to join loved ones who had passed on, but she would never know for sure. That was the thing about her curse; she had no knowledge of what was in the great beyond. She only saw the tormented souls who were left behind for whatever reason. They were always in anguish and searching for something, whether it be family or answers to some mystery.

As a child Lisbette spoke to them, trying to help or soothe their sorrow. She had her suspicions that her mother knew, but told her father that she just had a vivid imagination and was talking to imaginary friends alone in her room at night.

Her father believed she was schizophrenic and took her to a psychiatrist behind her mother's back. He woke up every morning before her mother and gave her anti-psychotic medication which only made her feel like she was living in a daze. Her mother figured out what her father was up to after a month of watching her daughter move through life like a zombie.

That's when her mother sat her down and explained that it was best if she ignored the people who came to her. If she could see through them, she was to pretend they weren't there and to NEVER talk to them. Lisbette had figured out that the more she interacted with them the stronger and more solid they became. It broke her heart to see them fade away.

She took her mother's advice and eventually the see-through people she'd talked to disappeared. Of course there were always new see-through people, but she did her best not to look at or talk to them so they would leave her in peace.

As she got older, she learned to keep her eyes down so as not to accidently 'notice' the dead. Occasionally she would see one that had a blue light surrounding them. The first time she saw one, she made the mistake of looking directly at them. She was curious about what made them different from all the rest. They seemed to be stronger than the others she usually saw, louder and angrier. These blue spirits were able to stick around longer that the others as well. She had never really been scared of the dead, but these livid azure beings terrified her.

This was her life, every second of every day. Places that were newer constructions usually had fewer spirits, sometimes none at all. This is why she worked at **Java Joe's**. It was built only a few years ago and most importantly it was ghost-free.

An hour before her second shift ended her cousin called to tell her she needed a ride home from the hotel she was working at. She groaned internally, but agreed to pick her up after she closed the shop at eleven.

Sheri was a handful. She had the attention span of a squirrel and was convinced she would be a model someday soon, even though she was now twenty-four years old and that was usually retirement age for models. She lived in her own little world where she was queen and everybody else was put on earth to serve her every whim. Sheri was family, though, so what are ya gonna do?

Lisbette circled the Hotel Camilla three times before letting out an exasperated breath as she went in search of a spot in the crowded parking garage. She REALLY didn't want to go inside. It was a hotel for vampires, who had come 'out of the coffin' three years previously.

Lisbette had never met a vampire and had no desire to either. She had enough 'dead' people in her life; she didn't need 'undead' people to add to the weirdness.

Sheri was nowhere to be found when Lisbette entered the lobby. When she asked the night clerk, a skinny-bitch with skin so pale that she looked anemic, she condescendingly told Lisbette that it was not her job to keep tabs on the 'donors'. She said the word donors as if she were saying prostitutes. Then the clerk, who probably didn't make much more money that she did, looked her up and down like dog shit stuck to a shoe.

Lisbette rolled her eyes and decided to sit and wait for Sheri to show up. She'd give her cousin fifteen minutes, and then she was out of there. She'd just spent sixteen hours on her feet dealing with snooty customers and all she wanted was a shower and her bed. There was an unoccupied leather armchair that looked very inviting. She also spied a sofa that was empty at one end, but on the other side was a vampire latched onto a woman's neck, feeding. She really seemed to be enjoying herself.

Lisbette was a bit creeped out to see in person just what her dear cousin did for a living.

She quickly tired of staring at the floor and thought it wouldn't hurt to look out the large windows which lead to a well-lit courtyard. She should have known better. Standing at the far end of the bank of windows was a spirit that emanated a brilliant sapphire. It was the most beautiful 'aura' she'd ever encountered. Try as she might, she could not take her eyes off him. He was medium height with a lean muscular build. He had ancient Celtic-looking tattoos on his biceps and around his collar bone.

He didn't look angry or discontent. He just seemed to be admiring the foliage on the other side of the glass with his hands linked behind his back. He only wore what looked like linen pajama pants and was standing so she saw him from the side. She only saw his profile, but he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on.

For the first time she wanted desperately to speak to a spirit. It was unusual for a 'lost soul' to look so at peace. Why was he still here if he had no unresolved issues or lingering regrets?

She scooted to the edge of her seat and was about to call out to him when he slowly turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. He tilted his head like an inquisitive puppy and a curios expression.

When he opened his mouth, what came out was a most serene, melodic voice and a small smile on his lips. "You can see me."

A/N: Okay, so there you have it. What do y'all think? Continue or scrap it? I should tell you that Sook may or may not make an appearance. If she does, I haven't decided if she'll be involved with Eric or not.

Thanks for reading.

Ang


	2. Attachment

A/N: In this story, there will be no Nora, Lilith, or any of that mess. I feel like that was all unnecessary. Remember, this is sooo not canon. : ) Now back to the show!

**Attachment**

Lisbette had made a colossal mistake. She gave a spirit, albeit a beautiful spirit, her attention. She knew better, but it was a compulsion. She was drawn to this lonely ethereal soul.

She averted her eyes and turned her head. She feigned interest in the couple at the other end of the sofa. Even if she could ignore him, it would be days before he would leave her be. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, he was standing a few inches away in front of her. This put her eyes level with the waist of his low-hung trousers. _Oh dear._

Lisbette gulped. His lean abdomen was a gorgeous six-pack. He must have worked hard labor in life. Try as she might, she could not tear her eyes away. Her eyes followed his muscular build up to the tattoo around along his collar bone.

Finally she was looking at his handsome face. His lips resembled a cupid's bow and looked soft and inviting. He had a strong jawline and a masculine nose. When she reached his striking grey eyes she drew a large breath, not realizing she had stopped breathing. A woman could lose herself in those depths.

The spirit's countenance was one of curiosity and wonder…with a slight smirk thrown in for good measure.

"I am Godric." She'd never met anyone with that name before, living or dead. Godric looked at her expectantly. She couldn't give him her name; it would only strengthen the already powerful spirit.

Lisbette shook her head minutely to clear her mind and stood. She had to get out of there right now. Sheri could find another way home. Who was she kidding? Her cousin had probably found a better offer anyway.

She quickly made her way past the front desk and out the door. She just caught the parking elevator before the doors closed. She walked/ran to her Nissan Sentra on the fifth level in the garage.

It was useless to run from a spirit, but she felt an overwhelming need to get as far away from him as possible. It would be next to impossible for her to ignore such a powerful being. What made him so different than all the rest?

She was nearly a mile away from the hotel before he caught up with her. He appeared in her passenger seat, causing her to swerve into the next lane. The delivery truck next to them blew their horn angrily.

Her breathing increased, coming out in short pants. She started to get light-headed. "Take a deep breath. I won't hurt you."

She did as he suggested, then cursed herself mentally. He knew she could hear him now. _Great._ She knew he wouldn't hurt her because he couldn't hurt her. If he tried to grab her, his hand would pass right through. "Please leave. I can't help you." _Please, please, please go away._

"You've helped me already. It has been so long since anyone has spoken to me. Will you tell me your name?"

She drove for several miles until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Lisbette."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _She'd done it now. He had attached himself to her. She knew better. The more she acknowledged the dead, the more power she gave them. It would take a miracle to make him go away now. _Well shit._

Godric studied the beautiful creature driving next to him. She was a gift from the gods. Her unruly curls were the same hue as his child's. Her eyes were the color of the meadow near his boyhood home. Her lips were pouty; he yearned to touch them, though he knew he couldn't.

He had tried repeatedly to get the attention of those around him. He would scream and roar at them, but no one took notice. In his anguish, he attempted to strike them. It was no use; eventually he understood that he was no longer one of the undead. That's when the memories came tumbling forth…his human life, becoming a monster, the bloodlust, his child. He remembered the melancholy that he could not shake for the last two hundred years of his undeath, the debacle of the Fellowship of the Sun, and his decision to meet the sun.

He could only shake his head in shame at his folly. How could he have hurt his child so? Eric worshipped him, and Godric blithely left him alone in the world. He took away Eric's 'home', which is what he symbolized for Eric. How could he do that to his only child?

If he could but see Eric once more, tell him how much he regrets his ill-conceived decision to meet the True Death. He knew the lovely woman next to him was the key. If she would just agree, she could make his dream a reality.

"Where are we going?" He wanted to keep her talking. Perhaps if he endeared himself to her, she would help him. He could tell she had a kind heart when he looked into her emerald eyes. She was an old soul.

"Home." Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"Do you live alone?"

"No."

"How can you see me when others cannot?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'beats me'. He noticed she was giving him one word answers.

"Are you married?"

"No."

It was ridiculous how much her response pleased him…preposterous even. He looked away to hide his smile.

"Are you human?"

That got a reaction. "What else would I be? I'm certainly not a vampire!"

"There is more in the world than just humans and vampires." She looked at him like he was a lunatic, then returned her eyes to the road.

"Do you see ghosts often?"

She growled her answer, "Yes."

"That must be hard for you." He really did feel sorry for the poor thing.

"I've seen spirits as long as I can remember." _What do you know, a complete sentence._

They entered a middle class neighborhood and parked in front of a split-level brick home. He followed her; they immediately climbed the stairs to her bedroom. A voice reached them that made Godric cringe.

"Where the hell have you been, Lizzy? Your father was worried sick!" Lisbette rolled her eyes in exasperation. She knew full well her father was passed out in bed by now. Her day wasn't bad enough, no, now she had to deal with her step mother, Barbara. She leaned over the banister to yell back.

"I had to go downtown to pick up Sheri from work! I'm going to bed now! Good night!" _Leave me the fuck alone!_

She went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Was that your mother?"

"God, no. My mother died in an accident. 'Barb' is my step mother."

This was the longest conversation with a spirit she'd had since she was a little girl. What was worse…she liked him. It was nice to talk to someone about her 'curse' without being labeled a nut.

She told Godric she'd be back and went into the bathroom to change into sweats and a t-shirt.

When she came back out, Godric was looking at the pictures she had taped on her mirror above the dresser. She would tell him to have a seat, but she knew he'd fall right through the chair. She sat down on her bed and watched him. He sure was a 'Curious George'.

Finally, he stopped snooping and turned to address her.

"Are there spirits here now?" He was looking around like he expected to come face to face with some lost soul any minute.

"No. Sometimes they follow me home, but not very often. There was a man here last night who whispered in my ear for hours. I get much sleep."

"I'm sorry, you must be very tired. I'll let you rest." He looked so disappointed. She couldn't bring herself to leave him alone while she slept.

"That's okay; I can talk with you for a few minutes. I'm off tomorrow so I can sleep in." His face brightened with a brilliant smile.

"So you've been dead a few years, right?" He chuckled at that, which she thought was an odd response.

"Well, I was dead for more than two thousand years." That couldn't be right; he must be confused. That happened sometimes.

"I thought you said you'd only been dead a few years?" She looked at him with concern.

"I died two thousand years ago, then I died 'finally' three years ago."

Lisbette looked at him with a baffled expression until realization dawned on her face.

"You were a vampire!" _Well this is new. Huh, maybe all the blue souls were vampires._

Godric smiled at how quick she was to catch on. "Have you ever met a vampire soul?"

"I wouldn't say that I've met one, but I think I've seen them before. I always wondered why some spirits had a blue aura, I guess now I know. They are usually very angry and mean. You're different, though."

"I let go of my rage centuries ago. I was heartbroken at the treatment of innocent humans by the hands of my own kind. I wanted peace between the races. We were, after all, once human as well."

"That sounds very noble of you. How did you die…the second time?" She wanted to know about his life, and his 'unlife'.

"I was tired. I wanted rest. I did not want to go on. I thought I would find peace in the True Death." He looked so sad; it made Lisbette's heart clench. Tears pooled in her eyes, sharing his sorrow. She couldn't imagine what it must to be like to search for peace, only to find the loneliness of a lost soul.

"I am so sorry, Godric. I can't imagine. You seem so kind; this isn't fair."

"Don't cry for me, love. I do not deserve your tears. I was a murdering monster for centuries."

"But you changed, didn't you? You said you tried to make peace between your kind and mine. That's more than most people can say. Most the souls I see are malcontents. They rage at their fate. You're not like them. Why do you think you're still here?"

Godric seem to be weighing his words. Lisbette decided to get more comfortable under the blankets while she waited. She didn't mind the silence; she often didn't get a moment's peace. Godric's presence soothed her.

"I left a child behind. He begged me not to meet the sun. I refused to listen to his pleas. I wronged him, Lisbette. There was a thousand years of love between us. He was my father, my brother, my son…and I left him."

Lisbette wished she had someone like that.

"That must have been nice to be so close to someone." Lisbette came to a decision.

"Where is he now?"

"He lived in Shreveport, last I knew. I assume he is there still. Why?"

She smiled at him. "I'll take you to him. You can tell me what you want to say to him; you can speak to him through me."

Godric showed no emotion for a moment, and then he flashed that irresistible smile.

"That would make me very happy, love." She liked how he called her 'love'. No one had ever spoken to her that way.

"I'm going to get some rest now. We can talk about it in the morning. I have some vacation time saved up at work. "

"Thank you, Lisbette. You have made me very happy."

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy, Godric. Good night."

"Good night."

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. I think Lisbette and Godric have both been very lonely for a long time.


	3. Road Trip

A/N: So, I've made a couple of mistakes. 1. I put Godric riding in a car, yet he can't sit in a chair…really? 2. BerNorthman, a very kind reviewer, pointed out that Godric and Lisbette didn't have time to talk or bond much before she decided to take off to a different state and confront a possibly grieving vampire. That was rather rash on her part, don't you think? I'll have to give Lisbette a good talking-to.

So here's what we're gonna do: 1. Just ignore that bit where Godric can't sit down…how would he even be standing on the second floor? He'd have to float, or he'd fall right through. 2. We'll just chalk Lisbette's 'jumping the gun' to her crappy life, living in the 'burbs' with her cheating father and evil step mother. Just go with it. Please?

If anyone can think of any other problems with my writing, please let me know in a review. I can't improve my writing if I don't realize my mistakes…just no flames, please. They'll make me cry.

**I don't own True Blood or Godric. If I did, I'd keep him in a box and take him out to play…often.**

**Road Trip**

Lisbette woke to sunshine streaming through the bedroom window. Godric was standing, staring out into the back yard. There wasn't much to see, just trees and an old, rusty swing set her mother had bought her years ago.

She stretched from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes, moaning at the wonderful pull throughout all her muscles.

"Do you moan in ecstasy every morning?" Godric looked at her with that smirk she'd seen briefly last night when she eye-fucked his ripped torso.

"Unless the she-devil wakes me." Lisbette threw the covers back and walked quickly to the bathroom trying to hide her red cheeks. She did her business and hopped into the shower. She used the spray of hot water to clear her head. After a full night's sleep, she began to wonder what she was thinking when she agreed to accompany Godric to Shreveport. _I have lost my ever-lovin' mind._

Drying off, she realized, with her hasty exit, she forgot to bring clean clothes in the bathroom with her. She really didn't want to encourage him by showing up in nothing but a towel. Well, here goes nothin'.

When she walked into her bedroom, Godric was sitting at her vanity. He watched her reflection in the mirror while she dug frantically through her drawers for panties and a bra.

"No need to dress on my account." Damn he was cheeky this morning. What happened to the solemn lost soul from the hotel?

"If we're going to go on this wild goose chase, I'll need clothing or I'll likely get arrested. Now do you think you could disappear for a few minutes while I dress?"

"What makes you think I can't see you? Maybe you can't see me if I don't want you to?" He was bluffing…wasn't he?

"Well, at least turn around!" He did as she asked and she quickly put on her underwear, skinny jeans, and a green top that matched her eyes.

"OK, you can turn around now." He gazed appreciatively at her curves. Lisbette rolled her eyes. _Men were all the same, even dead ones._

She spoke as she put on her low heeled black leather boots. "We need a plan. I'm going to call my boss and let him know I'm taking my vacation time. Hopefully he won't have a problem with that. I work every time he calls me in and haven't taken any of my vacation days in a year."

Godric looked concerned. "I hope I won't cause you any problems with your employer."

"Honestly, it's a dead-end job. It might be a blessing in disguise; I need to do something more with my life than brew coffee for uppity assholes. I've also got a little money saved up, so that won't be a problem. I guess we can't call ahead to let your child know we're coming or why."

"No, Eric is going to take some convincing."

"He's going to think I'm insane and probably drain me as soon as I open my mouth." She shook her head at her own stupidity. But really, she wanted to help him.

"That isn't like Eric. He'll listen to what you have to say, then tell you to prove it. We need to consider where you will stay while we are there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…nobody said I'd be staying anywhere. We're going, you'll say what you have to say, and then I'm coming home…one day, round-trip, buddy."

"Lisbette, he is going to want more than one conversation. It will take time for him to think this all through. Please, just a few days. Then I'll leave you alone, I swear it." He looked so sincere and hopeful with what she could only call puppy-dog eyes. _Damn it._

"Fine! But only three days, max. I'll find a hotel online and make reservations." _How did I get myself into this mess?_

"Thank you, love. I wish there were something I could do to repay you."

"It's alright; I need a break from this place anyway." Lisbette got out her laptop and searched for hotels in Shreveport.

"He owns a club named 'Fangtasia'. You should find lodging nearby. We don't want to waste time driving all over Shreveport."

"No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She felt guilty immediately. It wasn't Godric's fault that she was the only one who could help him. She'd never met another medium, which is what she guessed she was. She had her suspicions about her mother, but now she'd never know.

"I'm sorry, Godric. I just need my morning coffee; I'm grumpy when I wake up."

She found a 'Holiday Inn' two miles from the club and made reservations using her bank card. She clicked on the 'Fangtasia' website to see what kind of place it was.

Wow, there was a picture of a gorgeous man and woman on the page. His hair was the same color as hers and the woman's was a bit lighter. They both had their fangs out and looked scary as hell.

"Is this Eric?"

Godric walked over and looked at the screen. "Yes, he's really not all that bad. The woman is his child, Pamela. She is co-owner of the club."

"I hope you're telling the truth, because they look like they'd eat me in a heartbeat." She closed her laptop and started to pack three changes of clothes, pajamas, and something to wear to the Goth club. She searched her closet knowing she had nothing close to being appropriate for such a venue.

"I'll have to buy something to wear when we go see Eric. The only black clothing I own are t-shirts and jeans."

"T-shirt and jeans will be fine. You can wear the boots you are wearing now. It's not like they have a dress code; tourists go all the time and they don't dress to impress. Believe me." At least she could mark that errand off her list.

She called her boss and let him know she wouldn't be in for a few days. He sounded put out, but said OK.

"Well, let's hit the road."

"Don't you need to tell your parents? Won't they worry?"

"Uh, no, I'll leave a note. Trust me, my father won't notice I'm gone and 'Barb' will only miss having someone to yell at."

"Well then, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

Lisbetter quickly scribbled a short note to her father, retrieved her bag, and made her way to the car.

They made their way to her bank where she withdrew $200 for emergencies, and then they filled the tank and set off for Louisiana.

While Lisbette wove her way through Dallas traffic, she and Godric remained silent, listening to NPR talk radio. As they left the city behind, the cityscape changed into flat land and the occasional farmhouse.

Lisbette turned off the radio and addressed Godric.

"I've always been curios, have you ever seen a white light or a door you felt like you should open? I'm just wondering what happens to the other souls that move on."

"You are thinking of your mother?"

"Yeah, I looked everywhere that I thought she could be, but I never found her. She must have gone somewhere; do you think she's in heaven?" Her eyes were pleading for the right answer. She wanted him to say that yes, her mother was in paradise with her loved ones who had pass on. He hated to disappoint her.

"I'm sorry, love. I burned and that was all. The last thing I remember is gazing into the sunrise on the rooftop, and then I was in the hotel…alone. Perhaps I'm still here because I was vampire. There is no place for me in paradise. I do not deserve it." He countenance was one of someone who had accepted their fate.

"What a bunch of horse shit!" Godric looked at Lisbette, taken aback. "From what you've told me, you committed unspeakable acts in your lifetime. BUT, you changed. Do you know how many people NEVER better themselves? They just barrel through life, without regard for another living soul. You had the courage to move on in spite of your dark past. If anyone deserves paradise, it's you."

Godric could not believe Lisbette's reaction, but it did give him pause. Could it be that he had redeemed himself the last years of his existence? He was doubtful. If she only knew about the murders he had committed. He was indiscriminate. It mattered not if his victim was a man, woman, or child. He drained an infant in his first year.

"You sound like Sookie."

"What's a Sookie?" Godric chuckled at her baffled expression.

"She was an acquaintance of Eric's. She was with me on the roof the morning I met the sun. I asked her what my punishment would be. She said that God does not punish; he forgives. I knew her only a short while, but she was very kind to me…more so than I deserved."

"There you go again! You are dwelling on the past. I'm not innocent, either. Do you know how many lost and tormented souls I've ignored? I've seen them weeping for their children and family and don't even give them the time of day. I'm guilty of cruelty as much as you are. Do you think I don't deserve to go to heaven, if there even is one?"

Godric hardly thought their situations were comparable. "You had no choice, Lisbette. It seems like they would have driven you insane a long time ago."

"It doesn't change what I've done. Tell me something, what is it like when you first wake up as a vampire? Do you feel any different than when you were human? What about your appetite?" He didn't know where she was going with this.

Godric took a moment to go back in his mind to that fateful night. He'd tried to erase it from his memory. "The night I first rose as vampire, the only thing I felt was a burning thirst. My throat was on fire. My maker was waiting beside my grave with my first meal. She was young, perhaps fifteen…not even a woman yet, really. She was plain with brown hair and eyes. All I could see and hear was the blood flowing through her veins. My maker did not even show her the mercy of glamour; he thought the adrenaline of fear heightened the flavor. I had seen my share of tragedy in my short life, it was common in those days, but I never saw anyone as terrified as that girl."

Godric looked at Lisbette, trying to judge her reaction. She showed no emotion. He sighed and continued.

"I did not hesitate; instinct took over. I drained her in less than one minute. I was stunned at what I had done. My maker saw the remorse in my eyes and struck me. He said that she was a meal, nothing more; she did not deserve my pity. Human emotions were weakness. It was a lesson he taught repeatedly. Eventually I was conditioned to feel nothing for humankind. They were a means to an end. They satisfied our nutritional and carnal needs. They were disposable. I lived this way for more than a thousand years. I have killed countless innocents, Lisbette."

Lisbette was silent and Godric wondered if he had changed her opinion of him. Surely she would reject him now.

"It sounds to me like you had no control, like a heroin addict. They can't resist. They live for the next fix and spend every second working to that end until they die or find help and recover. Recovering addicts spend the rest of their lives resisting the pull of the drug and trying to make it up to their families and friends. Godric, you are even less culpable than those addicts. You had no choice whereas they chose to take that first hit. Am I right? Did you choose to become a vampire?"

"No, I did not choose it. I would never have wanted it."

"Exactly, Godric, you should be proud of yourself that you turned your life around. It must have been very hard to overcome your natural instincts."

Godric was quiet in contemplation. _Could she be right? Did I do well? I did deny my nature for many years at the end, denying the urge to feed and ravage._

"Maybe…it is hard to see it from your perspective. I have hated myself for so long, I am not sure I know how to stop."

"Well, you have me now. I'll help you. I want you to see yourself like I see you."

They were quiet again until Lisbette's stomach growled. "I guess I should eat, you hungry?" She smiled at her little joke.

"I'm fine, thank you. You think you're funny, don't you?" He smiled adorably at her.

"Yeah, well, I had to do something to lighten the mood. You're a real 'Debbie Downer', you know that?"

"Who is Debbie Downer? Is she a friend of yours?"

Lisbette rolled her eyes at him. "Nevermind."

A/N: This chapter is for pettitgirl. I'm thinking of you and hope you liked this update. Much love.

Next chapter, Lisbette and Godric get to know one another better and arrive in Shreveport.

R&R

Ang


	4. Eye Spy

A/N: I looked up directions from Dallas to Shreveport and the drive time is only two hours and forty-one minutes. I did not know that; I thought it would be a lot further.

Eye Spy

"I spy with my little eye something that is….green!"

"Lisbette, you must try harder…grass." Godric rolled his eyes from boredom. They would be arriving in Shreveport soon and it couldn't come soon enough. Someone had to have been extremely road weary to develop such an asinine game. He did however enjoy the license plate game; he found one from Canada.

"Well, we only have forty miles to go, so since you don't like my game, we can talk. I was born in Dallas, where were you born?"

"I was born in what you would call France, Gaul to be precise. I cannot tell you exactly where; I had never seen a map during my lifetime. We were basically farmers in my village." Long-forgotten childhood memories poured to the front of Godric's mind.

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had an older sister, Laetitia, and a younger brother named Alain." Conjuring their images in his mind was not as painful as he thought it would be.

"So you were a middle child?" Lisbette giggled. "Did you have 'middle child syndrome'?"

"What is this? I had no ailments beyond run of the mill illnesses. I was a very active healthy child."

"Middle child syndrome is when the middle child receives less attention that his older and younger siblings. As a result he acts out with bad behavior or are over achievers, trying to get notice from his parents. Just how active were you as a boy?" He did not like the smug grin on her face.

Godric begrudgingly answered her. "I was very active…and competitive. When I was fifteen, I left my family home and trained to be one of the warriors who protected the village. I was one of the best fighters my age, better even than some of the more seasoned warriors." It was his turn to be smug.

"Mmmhmm. Just as I suspected, you were an over-achieving middle child."

"It does not matter; it was a long time ago! Can we please discuss something else?"

"Touchy! OK, did you go to school?"

"No, I did not learn to read or write until after I made Eric. He thought I should know. When I was human there was no need. I could count the livestock and that was all that was needed. It did not mean we were stupid; we were ignorant. There is a difference."

"I never said you were stupid. Most people didn't read in those times, especially the women, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. What about you? Did you do well in school?"

"Eh. I did alright. Not good, not bad, it was hard though. My elementary school was an old building and had a lot of dead wandering. Some of them were children and they scared me. It wasn't because they were scary per se; it was because I was a child and I worried that if I died I might have the same fate. It didn't help that I would occasionally talk to them. The other kids labeled me as a crazy weirdo. It kind of went downhill from there. By the time I entered high school, I was an outcast. I spent most of my time alone…well obviously I wasn't actually alone, but dead people don't make good buddies. Present company not included." She gave him a small smile.

"So I am your dead friend, am I? And does this friendship come with benefits?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Even if we shared 'benefits', I'd like to know how that would be achieved." Her laugh was infectious.

"What is the saying; where there's a will, there's a way?" She laughed at his leering.

"You ARE a 'middle child', aren't you?"

Lisbette turned off at the second Shreveport exit and began digging for the map she had printed off Google at home. After a few twists and turns, she pulled into the 'Fangtasia' parking lot.

"Looks a bit seedy if you ask me, but I guess that's the point, huh? Customers want a walk on the wild side." The building was dingy grey concrete with a neon sign that would glow red at night.

"Yes, it is even worse inside. Let's find the hotel and get you settled. You may want a nap before we leave. It will be a long night for you."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it. I'm sorry, but your child looked pretty scary on that website." She was tired from driving so she drove directly to the 'Holiday Inn' which wasn't far.

The room was small, but clean. It had one bed, one table and chair, and a TV. That was it. The bathroom was very utilitarian.

She turned on the TV so Godric would have something to do while she lay down. "What do you wanna watch, History Channel?"

Godric gave her a 'You think you're funny' look. "OK how about Discovery, or are you more of a Jersey Shore kinda guy?"

"Very funny, you're a regular comedian. Discovery is fine, thank you." Lisbette found the Discovery Channel and tried to get comfortable on the hard mattress.

Godric lay down beside her and stared at the television, not really watching the program about Meercats.

Lisbette yawned and was asleep in minutes. Godric turned on his side and focused his attention on her sleeping form. She was a beautiful woman; made all the more beautiful because she didn't know it. Her breathing was slow and deep. She looked peaceful. A stray strand of curl had fallen across her face. He decided to conduct an experiment. Since meeting Lisbette, he had begun to feel stronger, more real.

Using his index finger, he hesitantly picked up the long curl and carefully draped it back over the crown of her head. He smiled secretly to himself and continued observing the lovely creature.

After sleeping peacefully for three hours, Lisbette woke to serene grey eyes. "Hi."

She slept longer than she had intended. She felt rested and refreshed. It was nice to wake to Godric lying beside her. _Best not to think about that._

"Did you rest well?" She'd been dreaming, but the memory of it eluded her. She just retained the general feeling of sex and gave Godric a shy smile.

"Yes, I did." After gazing into his beautiful countenance too long, she decided she should get a move-on.

It was almost dusk, so she went into the bathroom and changed into her fitted black tee and kept on her black skinny jeans. She applied some smokey eye shadow and red lipstick before joining Godric in the room.

"Ready?"

"What else would I be?" He chuckled at her. She rolled her eyes at Godric and decided to ignore his smart ass remark.

"I need to grab a bite to eat before we enter the 'den of iniquity'."

"Then I'll follow you." He smiled and she wondered if he was getting smart with her again, and again ignored that remark as well.

Luckily there was a 'Subway' next to the Toys R Us in the same strip mall where Fangatasia was located. She decided to skip her usual tuna salad sub in favor of a 6" cold-cut combo.

She finished her sandwich and chips and went to the restroom.

"I guess we better get this over with." She was getting more nervous by the minute.

"I promise, everything will be fine, love. I have faith in you." He gave her an encouraging look and followed her out the door as they made their way to the long line that had already formed outside the club.

The long wait in line did not help Lisbette's state of mind. Her hands were moist with sweat and she couldn't stop fidgeting.

When she got to the door, the woman she recognized as Pamela gave her a bored expression. "ID."

Lisbette got her driver's license out of her back pocket and handed it to the sexy/scary vampire.

"Dallas, huh? What brings you to our fair state?"

"Uhhh…needed a change of scenery?" She smacked herself mentally.

Trying to be helpful, Godric said, "Calm down, love."

Lisbette took a deep breath. "The cover charge is $10. Welcome to Fangtasia, where all your nightmares come true." Pamela licked a fang and opened the door. Her leer was not helping in the least.

Lisbette gulped and crossed the threshold. The atmosphere was dark and intimidating. The walls were either black or blood red with theater posters of Hollywood vampires. The dance floor was already crowded with writhing bodies dressed in black. There were dancers in gilded cages who moved in such a way, she thought they had to be vampires. There was no way humans could move that fast or contort their bodies like that.

Eric Northman was perched on a throne-like chair on a stage beside an empty (_thank God)_ stripper pole. She gave Godric a questioning glance.

He shrugged. "My child is cocky." He looked at her apologetically.

She steeled herself and made her way to the stage.

When they finally stood in front of his child, Godric gazed upon him. Of course he looked the same, but something in his eyes was different. There was a cold hard feel to them which had not been there before and Godric feared he was the cause. Sorrow and shame filled Godric's heart for the pain Eric must have endured on his account. His child must hate him.

Eric waited several minutes, making the fresh-faced fang-banger stew. Godric knew his child watched her out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes at Eric's antics.

Eric finally turned to Lisbette and lowered himself to address her. "Why are you standing before me?"

Lisbette swallowed and asked to see speak with him in private. Eric smirked and Godric immediately knew what was going through his child's mind. He thought Lisbette was fresh meat. She had no fang marks, so she must be an inexperienced feed and fuck. Godric shook his head.

"I think that can be arranged."

Eric left his throne to make his way to his office, expecting the girl to follow him like a good little human, which she did. After they entered his office he told her to shut the door, which she did. Then the blood-bag opened her mouth to speak; she was about to learn his first rule…no talking.

"Do not speak." He began unbuttoning his leather pants and she looked at the wall to her right and made a face. Then she spoke to the wall in a whisper.

"What do I do now, genius?" Perhaps the human was defective? No matter, all she needs to do is get on her knees and open her mouth. That'll keep her quiet.

As he approached her with a leer, she spoke again. "He's got the wrong idea!"

Her strange behavior was becoming distracting, and not in a good way.

"Whom are you speaking to?"

A/N: There you have it, chapter 4. How are Lisbette and Godric going to convince Eric of the purpose of their visit? Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Berserker

A/N: I want to take a minute to thank InvertedMeridian for her help with this chapter. I love throwing ideas back and forth with her. She's a funny (and Godric-infatuated) lady.

I have just activated my beta profile. An author named brokenxv has agreed to let me beta her fic, but neither of us know how to go about it. If anyone can talk me through the logistics of betareading, I'm all ears!

I don't own True Blood or SVM.

**Berserker**

"Whom are you speaking to?"

Lisbetter looked to Godric for direction. He knew his child best and would know better how to proceed.

"Tell him who you are and what you can do." Godric knew it was best to be up front with Eric. His child did not like secrets or half-truths.

"My name is Lisbette Beauchamps. I'm from Dallas, Texas and I'm 21 years old…" She took a deep breath and blurted out, "I see dead people…and dead dead people."

Godric rolled his eyes. "Did you HAVE to quote the movie?"

"I didn't know what else to say."

"You could have said that you are a medium."

"Well, I could, but that's not exactly true, is it? Mediums can be possessed by spirits and 'channel' them, or whatever you call it. I can't do that; I can only see you and talk to you."

"SILENCE!"

Lisbette's eyes became big as saucers and she held her breath.

"SIT!"

Lisbette sat.

She watched the huge vampire stand in front of her and lean back against the front of the desk.

"Ms. Beauchamps, is it?" She nodded mutely.

"Let me see if I understand what you have said so far…you say you 'see dead people', correct?"

She nodded mutely again.

"You should breathe, Ms. Beauchamps. I wouldn't want you to lose consciousness when we're just getting started."

Lisbette took a deep breath and sneaked a glance at Godric who had moved to her side. He gave her a small encouraging smile. She tried to smile back, but it came off as more of a grimace.

Eric flicked his eyes to the empty space and back.

"Now explain to me, in detail, exactly what it is you can do."

Godric leaned down and whispered into her ear. "He only wants the bare facts, love; don't elaborate too much."

Lisbette nodded and began a short summary of her ability.

"I can see, hear, and talk to souls of the dead."

Eric looked skeptical. "And what do these 'souls' say? Are you the only one who can see them?"

"I've never met anyone else who could communicate with the dead. My mother may have, but she died a few years ago, so I can't say for sure. The spirits usually have some kind of unresolved issues, missing their loved ones…anger. It varies. They don't speak to me for long, because I pretend I can't see or hear them; they give up and go away. Usually."

"Did your dead mother come to you?"

Lisbette cringed at his blunt words.

"No, she didn't. I looked for her, but I couldn't find her. Not all souls stay behind."

Eric studied her as the silence stretched.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know where she went; I don't know where they go when they leave here. I wish I did." Tears pooled in her eyes; she needed her mother's comfort now.

"You say you are from Dallas? What brings you here?"

Eric had his suspicions where this was going. This human somehow knew of his maker and would use his death to extort money from him. Eric did not believe in ghosts. If his maker was still here, he would have known by now. This was a hoax. She had to have some ulterior motive in coming to him. He would not be made a fool of.

Eric waited for her answer; his rage barely contained.

"I'm here as a favor. I have someone here with me who wants to talk to you."

Eric's cold blue eyes never left hers.

"And who would that be, human?"

He waited for her to step into his trap. This was almost too easy.

"Godric."

In the blink of an eye, Eric's hand was wrapped around her slender throat and she was slammed onto the concrete floor of his office.

Pain immediately radiated from her tail bone, up her spine, and into her skull. He grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her head to the side, preparing to sink his fangs into an artery and drain her.

Lisbette was temporarily struck blind from the agony in her head. She was frantic for breath. The wind had been knocked out of her.

Eric's deafening growl was the only sound she heard before he cruelly sank his fangs into her flesh.

Lisbette knew her time had come; he was going to drain her dry. She'd soon be added to the number of lost souls she'd seen wandering aimlessly outside in the parking lot.

She regained her eyesight momentarily; just long enough to see Godric's enraged face towering over them. Before everything faded to black, she whispered his name.

"Godric."

Godric looked on helplessly as his child ruthlessly attacked the kind and gentle woman who had befriended him. He watched as she struggled to breathe. She did not cry out, but her eyes were searching wildly, unable to focus.

He knew she would suffocate soon from the hand closing around her windpipe. Then his child tore into her carotid artery and began consuming her life-giving blood. She would be dead in seconds.

Rage filled him. _How dare he touch my human?_ Godric attempted to strike his child but failed. His futile attempt to protect Lisbette only fueled his wrath.

He picked up one of the bottles of True Blood that were stacked against the wall and began throwing them against the opposite wall. The splatter from the shattered bottles of blood substitute splashed across his child's face.

Eric felt cold liquid running over the top of his head and into his eyes. Confused, he retracted his fangs from the human as he warily looked around the room, searching for the source of this interruption.

What he witnessed chilled him to the marrow. His supply of synthetic blood was being hurled against the far wall. Then his attention was diverted to his desk as he watched the paperwork fly haphazardly into the air. His computer monitor rose into the air of its own volition and came crashing down onto the concrete, shattering to pieces.

He fell back onto his behind, struck dumb, trying to make sense of the havoc being unleashed in his office.

He looked to the nearly dead body of the human girl lying beside him. In a panic, he crouched over her and commenced licking her wounds, using his healing saliva to close the gashes he had inflicted.

Debris was still hurling all around him. He knew he had provoked something or someone when he attacked her. He bit into his wrist and applied it to her mouth, rubbing from his elbow down his arm, trying to increase the blood flow.

He breathed a sigh of relief as her small hands gripped his forearm and the chaos in his office came to an abrupt halt. He removed his bloody wrist from her mouth as her eyes fluttered open.

Lisbette came to and was confronted with the face of the animal that attacked her. She pushed herself up and tried to scurry away, but she was still too weak. Her throat ached and her lungs were burning as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't bother trying to hide the terror she felt.

Eric held his hands up, palms out, as if to say 'I mean you no harm'. Her eyes frantically searched for Godric and she closed her eyes with a silent prayer of thanks.

Godric was kneeling on her other side with his arm stretched out as if he would stroke her cheek.

"How are you feeling, love?" His eyes showed his concern and sorrow; he had not anticipated that his child would react so violently.

"I think I'll be OK. The pain's getting better."

Eric looked to the empty air across from him.

"Please tell me who you are speaking to."

He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I think you know who's here with us."

Blood tears started falling down the vampires cheeks leaving a bloody trail.

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
